


The Bodyguard

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Bodyguard Romance, CEO Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I promise, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Threats, Threats of Violence, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, very downplayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: When Viktor receives a threat on his life and his position as CEO if Diamonds & Ice, he knows immediately who the perpetrator is: his grumpy nephew, Yuri. Instead of calling Yuri on it, however, Viktor decides to play along and goes so far as to hire a personal bodyguard. He is prepared to play the perfect damsel in distress--until the model of human perfection that is his bodyguard arrives in the form of one Katsuki Yuuri. Unfortunately, despite all of Viktor's best attempts at seduction, Yuuri remains every inch the professional.





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomania/gifts).



Viktor folded his hands on his desk as he studied the sheet of paper in front of him, a letter threatening his demise should he continue his position as CEO of Diamonds & Ice, a top modelling agency. The threat was more vague than Viktor would have expected from such a document, an understated “I'll kill you if you don't step down” that left Viktor almost disappointed that there wasn't any more graphic depictions. Really, where was the creativity? The magazine cut out letters would have been alarming had he not already taken note of several reassuring factors. First, the letter had no postage, meaning it had been slipped into the mail cart during its rounds. And secondly, Viktor recognized this notebook paper. The stylized scrawl that almost looked like a leaf or a flower in the upper right hand corner was distinctive. It was a sheet from his obstinant, teenaged nephew’s prized notebook--the one he was always scribbling in. Perhaps, in retrospect, he shouldn’t have teasingly dubbed the teen ‘Yurio’.

Viktor had two options. He could call the blonde out on his blatant misconduct, which could be catastrophic to Yuri’s career. The boy’s abrasive attitude had already caused his only opportunity for employment to be his Uncle Viktor’s company. Or... Viktor could play along with the ruse, pretend to be the perfect damsel in distress. That was an infinitely more fun prospect. Yes, Viktor was going to play along, let Yuri think he had won, that he had rattled Viktor, and in the process have a good time.

Smiling to himself, Viktor called up a security service--the company he had used in the past to protect some of the firm’s more famous models--and put plenty of fake distress in his voice as he whimpered about being in danger. The bubbly man on the other end of the line, Phichit, first advised that Viktor call the police about the threats. When Viktor dismissed that advice (Viktor wanted to play with Yuri, not get the teen in trouble for being stupid), Phichit agreed to send over “the best bodyguard they had” to protect Viktor. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the guard to arrive.

But first, Viktor would have to play up his position of distress, specifically around Yuri. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Chris, his best friend and the CMO of Diamonds & Ice.

 

_ Viktor/ Chris! I need you to meet me outside the offices in B bank and just agree with whatever I tell you. With appropriate levels of concern. _

 

_ Chris/ Are we pranking your nephew? His office is in B bank, isn't it? _

 

_ Viktor/ No, he pranked me and I'm just getting a little payback. _

 

_ Chris/ I'll be there in 10 minutes. _

 

Viktor grinned and grabbed the letter.He almost skipped out of his office before reminding himself that he was supposed to be in  _ distress _ .

Viktor found Chris one door down from Yuri’s office, and immediately turned up the dramatics before running up to his friend. In a stage whisper (he was certain Yuri was listening, that kid pretended not to care most of the time but he was actually ridiculously nosy) he hissed at Chris,“I've been looking for you  _ everywhere _ , Chris!  It’s happening again!” Viktor added a sniffle at the end, because dramatics were never complete without a few tears.

“Again? I thought we took care of the problem,” Chris said, playing along with Viktor’s acting.

Viktor nodded in subtle approval and held out the letter. “I thought we did, too, but here!  Another letter! After how close  _ they _ got last time, I'm not taking any chances.”

“Viktor,” Chris said, staring at the letter for a few seconds.  He seemed to forget his role for a moment as genuine concern swept over his face. “This is serious. These are real threats.”

Viktor barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. “I know, that's why I'm hiring a personal bodyguard to keep me safe until we find the perpetrator. I don't want a repeat of  _ last time _ .”

Chris stared at the letter a little longer and then grabbed Viktor's arm and pulled him down a few doors, truly whispering to keep Yuri from hearing. “Are you certain this is from Yuri?”

Viktor sighed. “Positive. And he doesn't mean it.”

Chris pursed his lips and then nodded, returning to the stage whisper for Yuri’s benefit. “Don't cry, Viktor, I'm sure the bodyguard will keep what happened  _ last time _ from happening again.”

“I hope so. I don't think I can go through that again,” Viktor fake sobbed.

“Why don't we go back to your office?” Chris suggested gently, and led Viktor away. Once they were in the privacy of Viktor’s office, Chris turned to his friend and boss. “Were you serious about the bodyguard?”

“Yeah,” Viktor shrugged, all signs of distress melting away into what could only be described as sadistic glee. “I've got to make Yura think he's broken me.”

“Good, just in case. But if it really is him, you're going to give the kid a heart attack,” Chris pointed out.

“And what was this letter supposed to do to me?” Viktor waved the paper at Chris.

The look on Viktor's face was both dark and excited in a way that sent shivers down Chris’ spine. It was so unlike Viktor’s usual carefree attitude and smile. It was in moments like this that it wasn't hard for people to see how Viktor became the youngest CEO ever of  _ the _ top modeling company. Chris sighed. “Just don't let it get too out of hand.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

There was a knock at Viktor’s office door less than an hour later. Chris stood up to open it, having insisted on sticking around to meet Viktor’s new bodyguard. Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw the man Chris let in, and he slowly stood to greet him. The man was shorter than himself, but the black suit he wore didn’t manage to hide the fact that he was built like a bull. He looked steadily at Viktor through blue framed glasses and carefully ran his fingers through dark, slicked back hair.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” The man asked.

“I am,” Viktor swallowed hard, forcing the words out of his throat.

“And you are?” Chris asked, his voice suspicious. No matter how confident Viktor was that he was in no real danger, Chris clearly still had reservations.  _ Someone _ had to be concerned about that letter.

The man turned to Chris. “Apologies, how rude of me. I am Katsuki Yuuri, from Secure You Private Security. It is my understanding that you have requested a 24/7 security detail due to a threat?”

Chris relaxed a bit. “Yes, Viktor received a threat.”

“May I see it?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor lifted the letter off his desk and held it out, his words still stuck in his throat at the appearance of a literal  _ demigod _ . While he had been totally prepared to play the role Yuri had thrust upon him, he hadn’t expected the bodyguard sent to protect him to be so gorgeous. As Yuuri took the letter from him, his fingers brushing Viktor’s just slightly-- _ god was testing him and Viktor was a weak, weak man _ \--Viktor decided that his new goal was going to be to seduce this man.

Yuuri hummed softly, reading over the letter. “My associate, Phichit, informed me you refused police intervention. That means I am your only line of defense should anyone attempt to act on the threats in this letter. I will do my best to keep you safe, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Please, call me Viktor,” Viktor said, trying to turn on his usual charm.

“I apologize, sir, but that would be unprofessional,” Yuuri said, straightening his tie. “I take my job very seriously.”

As Viktor visibly deflated, Chris snickered. “Well, it seems like you’re in good hands. I’ll take my leave.”

Viktor looked at him with ‘help me’ eyes but Chris turned and walked out the door without a second glance. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, may I see your schedule? It would be helpful for me to know where and when we will be moving as I will be with you 24/7,” Yuuri said after the door swung shut.

Viktor sunk into his chair, utterly defeated by Yuuri’s professional attitude. “You can get everything you need from my secretary,” he said weakly.

When Yuuri offered him a small smile, Viktor was almost bowled over. “Don’t worry, Mr. Nikiforov. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

It had only been six hours since Yuuri had arrived at Diamonds & Ice and he was already feeling the strain of guarding Mr. Nikiforov. The man had seeming absolutely no regard for his own safety. Yuuri stared at two huge bags of food that Mr. Nikiforov had ordered earlier. Yuuri had received the delivery-- _ Seriously, delivery? The person dropping it off could be anyone-- _ for Mr. Nikiforov and was now curious as to how the lithe man could fit that much into him.

‘No, Yuuri, bad, stop imagining Mr. Nikiforov’s frame and concentrate,’ he reminded himself. After all, anyone could have gotten their hands on this food, including the person who sent the threatening letter. Yuuri sighed. It looked like he was going to have to have a talk with Mr. Nikiforov.

Yuuri walked back into Mr. Nikiforov’s office with the bags and placed them to the side of his desk. “Sir, did you order food?”

“Oh! Yes!” Mr. Nikiforov beamed at him. “Please, join me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri let the disapproving frown grace his lips. “Why would you order food?”

Mr. Nikiforov looked at him curiously. “Because I can’t leave the office until 5?”

“But there has been a threat to your life, Mr. Nikiforov. What if someone poisoned this?” Yuuri pointed out, resisting the urge to slide his glasses down and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I’m pretty sure the worst I could get is food poisoning, but honestly, I love this restaurant too much to give it up. Do you like Italian food, Yuuri?” Mr. Nikiforov was giving him very convincing human puppy dog eyes.Yuuri was both annoyed and enamoured.

“I’m not sure what my preferences have to do with anything, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri muttered, very purposely not looking at those big blue eyes as he instead opened the bags and laid out packages, missing the pout that flashed onto Mr. Nikiforov’s lips before turning back into a sunny smile.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me Mr. Nikiforov. I’m only 27, for crying out loud. Besides, I would like to know more about you. After all, we’re going to be spending an awful lot of time together,” Mr. Nikiforov said brightly.

Yuuri hesitated before he opened the first package and pulled out a plastic fork the restaurant had politely provided. “Italian is just fine,” he said finally. Mr. Nikiforov watched curiously as Yuuri opened each package and took a bite, waited for a few moments before moving onto the next one until he’d sampled all of the dishes. Nodding to himself he turned back to the silver haired man. “It seems as there is no poison in these dishes. Enjoy your meal, Mr. Nikiforov.”

He walked over to the couch in Mr. Nikiforov’s entirely too spacious office and settled on it quietly, picking up the book he had been reading, leaving the other man staring after him. “You could join me, Yuuri.”

“No thank you, sir, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer,” Yuuri replied smoothly. Sharing a meal with your client was not professional, Yuuri reminded himself, even if the client was  _ the Viktor Nikiforov _ .

Mr. Nikiforov was now doing a very convincing imitation of a kicked dog. Yuuri could almost hear the whimper in his pout. Yuuri stubbornly locked his eyes on the page of his book, making sure to keep his ears tuned for any suspicious sounds outside the office. 

While reading was one of Yuuri’s favorite hobbies, he had barely managed to get through two chapters of his book since he had arrived to protect Mr. Nikiforov. It wasn’t like today was all that busy; Mr. Nikiforov didn’t have anything scheduled for the day, so he had been in his office since Yuuri had arrived. Mr. Giacometti had stopped by several times on various errands (many of which seemed more like gossiping) but that was about it. No, the reason Yuuri was struggling to get through even a page was the client himself. 

If Yuuri was being honest, Viktor Nikiforov was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. Yuuri had been watching Mr. Nikiforov’s career for a long time, from the time that he was a model himself until he became the CEO of Diamonds & Ice. Yuuri had always been captivated by him--clippings of interviews and posters the man had modelled for littering Yuuri’s walls. He was sure that was why Phichit had tapped him for the job, but Yuuri was a professional. His personal feelings about his client couldn’t be allowed to influence their interactions (and Yuuri might actually die if Mr. Nikiforov ever found out how much Yuuri idolized him). 

Yuuri subtly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Phichit. Of course, no one would know that he was texting a personal message to his best friend, Mr. Nikiforov would be none the wiser. More than likely it would seem like he was updating Secure You about the job, but Yuuri still felt the need to hide.

 

_ Yuuri/ Phich, this man is going to be the death of me. _

 

_ Phichit/ Is the threat that serious? I can step in and call the police on his behalf. _

 

_ Yuuri/ No… I can handle the threat, he’s just got the self preservation of a newborn puppy and the personality of one, too. If he looks at me with those big, glistening begging eyes one more time my heart will stop. _

 

_ Phichit/ Begging eyes?? _

 

_ Yuuri/ Yes. He’s killing me with them. _

 

_ Phichit/ WHAT IS HE BEGGING YOU FOR???!!!!!! _

 

_ Yuuri/ To eat with him for one. To not call him Mr. Nikiforov. _

 

_ Phichit/ Hmmmmmmmmm _

 

_ Yuuri/ No. I don’t like it when you hmmm. _

 

_ Phichit/ Yuuriiiiiiii, do you think he likes you?? _

 

_ Yuuri/ I hope he likes me, he’s stuck with me all day every day until the threat is neutralized. _

 

_ Phichit/ No, I mean, like-like. _

 

_ Yuuri/ Phich, he just met me. There’s no way he could. I’m a security guard. He’s Viktor Nikiforov. Please. _

 

_ Phichit/ Okaaaayyyy, Yuuri. Keep me posted. _

 

_ Yuuri/ You know I always do. _

 

_ Phichit/ Mhm. _

 

Yuuri sighed again and put down his phone, turning his attention back to his book. This was going to be a long job.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, is it  _ really _ necessary for you to go shopping while there’s still a threat on your life?” Yuuri followed Mr. Nikiforov into the crowded mall, his eyes immediately scanning all nearby shoppers for anyone who looked at Viktor for too long or seemed to be behaving suspiciously.

“Of course shopping is necessary, Yuuri!” Mr. Nikiforov sounded scandalized that Yuuri would dare suggest it wasn't.

Yuuri sighed. He'd been on this job for a week now and no progress had been made towards identifying the threat. They tried to trace the envelope, but it was a standard one available to the entire staff of the company. The magazine the letters had come from was available in any waiting room in the offices. Yuuri had tried to find which waiting room the magazine had come from, but he quickly found that some offices were better at throwing out old ones than others, making it impossible to narrow down the search radius. He even had the envelope tested for DNA, but he found that whoever had sent it had sealed it with water and a makeup brush. At first, he had hoped that he could narrow down the search to women due to that, but as he walked around to find the magazine, he quickly realized that makeup on men was a standard at Diamonds & Ice. Hell, with that evidence, Mr. Nikiforov could have sent the letter to himself. All Yuuri had really learned was that it seemed that Mr. Nikiforov liked to flirt with the grim reaper… And apparently with everyone else, too, if the number of winks and could-be-innuendos he had sent Yuuri’s way were any indication. “Alright, but stay close to me.”

Mr. Nikiforov beamed at him. “I have every intention of staying by your side, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt a blush rising on his cheeks. He followed the silver haired man through the mall to a high end clothing store. As he waited for Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuri felt boredom begin to creep up on him. Yuuri knew that he  _ had _ to stay alert to protect the client, but shopping had never been something interesting to him.

“Yuuuuri!” Mr. Nikiforov called.  “Try this on?”

Yuuri turned to him to see the man holding up a suit. He furrowed his brow. “Me?”

“Yes! I think it would look great on you!” Mr. Nikiforov smiled.

Yuuri sighed softly. “Sir, I don’t think that’s appropriate. My job is to protect you, not play dress up.” 

Mr. Nikiforov was giving him that kicked puppy look again. Yuuri hated how easily he gave in to that look. In a moment of weakness, he reached out and grabbed the suit. “Just this once. Don’t move from this spot.”

Mr. Nikiforov nodded enthusiastically, and Yuuri took the suit back into the dressing room before changing. It  _ did _ fit nicely, even if it hugged his ass a little more than Yuuri would have liked. He walked out of the dressing room and held out his arms. Mr. Nikiforov whistled appreciatively as he looked Yuuri up and down. “Wow, yes, we’ll be getting that one.”

Yuuri frowned. “What?”

“I’m getting you that,” Mr. Nikiforov replied like it was nothing.

Yuuri had seen the price tag. There was no way he could let Mr. Nikiforov spend that much money on him. “No, sir, please,” he protested.  “I’m fine with what I have.”

Mr. Nikiforov clasped his hands together. “Yuuri, I’m the CEO of a modelling company. What if I have to make a public appearance? My bodyguard can’t be underdressed, I have an image to maintain. This is as much for me as it is for you.”

Yuuri deflated a little. Mr. Nikiforov had a point. Yuuri’s suits were much less expensive that anything in this store, and Mr. Nikiforov did need to keep up appearances. “A-alright. But this is it,” he conceded.

Mr. Nikiforov gave Yuuri the heart shaped smile that nearly bowled him over every time he saw it, and he retreated to get back into his own clothes. 

When he came out, Mr. Nikiforov was gone. 

Yuuri felt his heart jump into his throat as he looked around, desperately trying to find the silver haired man. With every second that passed, Yuuri felt his panic rise. He shoved it down, trying to keep his head clear. If anything had happened to Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuri would have to keep his head to correct it.

Mr. Nikiforov wasn’t anywhere in the store. Yuuri bit his lip as he looked around, evaluating which exit a kidnapper would use to drag his client away. How had no one noticed? Why had Yuuri humored Mr. Nikiforov? He should have just said no to the shopping like he had originally meant to. He shouldn’t have tried on that damn suit. If Mr. Nikiforov was hurt on his watch, Yuuri might never forgive himself.

As he ran towards the door, he saw him. A head of silver hair was pressed to a pet store window, staring at the puppies on the other side. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart.

“Mr. Nikiforov, didn’t I tell you not to move from that spot?” Yuuri said slowly, walking up behind him.

“Yuuri! Look, puppies!” Mr. Nikiforov turned to smile at him, but the look fell away when he saw Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri?”

“Mr. Nikiforov, don’t do that to me again. I thought something happened to you!” Yuuri pushed his glasses up his head and ran his hand down his face.

“You were worried about me?” Mr. Nikiforov blinked at him.

“Of course I was worried about you!” Yuuri shoved his glasses back into place and huffed out a sigh. “What would I do if you were taken or hurt? Let me look after you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Mr. Nikiforov was looking at him with a different sort of expression than any Yuuri had seen before. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who tensed up immediately, but Mr. Nikiforov didn’t let go. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’ll try to listen better,” he muttered into Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri carefully patted Mr. Nikiforov on the back and then took another deep, steadying breath. “So, you came over to look at the puppies?”

“Yes!” Mr. Nikiforov pulled back and looked at the little fluff balls in the window. “I’ve always wanted a dog. Look at how cute they are!”

“I have a dog,” Yuuri smiled fondly at the puppies. “His name is Vicchan. He’s a miniature poodle. Those dogs you’re looking at are standard poodles, I think.”

Mr. Nikiforov was looking at him with shining eyes. “Why didn’t you ever mention that you have a dog? Where is he? You’ve been away from him for so long!”

Yuuri laughed softly. “It never came up before. Phichit watches Vicchan for me when I have to do a long job. I don’t usually take jobs that are this long, though.”

“You must bring him!” Mr. Nikiforov grasped Yuuri’s arm. “He can be my new puppy’s first friend!”

“What?” Yuuri blinked at him.

“I’m going to get one,” Mr. Nikiforov pointed at the puppies. “I’m CEO now, no one can tell me I can’t have a dog at the office.”

Yuuri almost laughed again, and didn’t say anything more as Mr. Nikiforov bought a fluffy poodle puppy and named her Makkachin.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Hi! I’m Phichit, how can I help you?” The man behind the counter greeted Chris brightly as he walked into the bodyguard firm Yuuri worked at.

“Hi, my name is Christophe Giacometti, I’m here about a guard you have posted with my boss, Viktor Nikiforov?” Chris leaned against the counter.

“Oh, Yuuri? Is there something wrong? Do you need a replacement?” Phichit asked. He was smiling but his voice held a tense note to it. In fact, everything about him seemed to tense. It seemed as though he cared about Yuuri.

“No, Yuuri is doing great, I’m just worried about him,” Chris didn’t want to get Yuuri in trouble, but he knew better than anyone that keeping up with Viktor could run anyone down.

“Why?” Phichit tilted his head to the side.

“Well, he’s on call all day every day. He’s tired, anyone can tell. I’m worried he’s going to burn himself out,” Chris said. “Viktor isn’t the easiest to work for.”

Phichit hesitated. “No, let Yuuri have this.”

“What?” Chris narrowed his eyes.

“Let me be level with you. Yuuri is totally in love with Mr. Nikiforov. I gave him this job to… Help him out, you know?” Phichit winked.

Chris stared at Phichit for a few moments before he burst out laughing. “And here I thought Viktor’s affections were one sided. For someone in love with his client, Yuuri sure does have a professional attitude.”

“Yes, that’s Yuuri in a nutshell,” Phichit nodded. “Your boss is in good hands with him. Of course, I worry about all of my agents when they’re on a job, but Yuuri has a lot of single minded determination. He’ll go to any lengths to keep Mr. Nikiforov safe.”

“Well, you don’t really have to worry…” Chris sighed.

“Why is that?” Phichit asked. “Isn’t there a threat?”

Chris bit his lip. “Between you and me, the threat is imagined. Viktor’s nephew sent the letter and Viktor insists that there is no real threat. He was just playing along with the kid’s game.”

Phichit blinked at him. “Oh. Oh, this is good. That means Yuuri will get some sooner, if you know what I mean.”

Chris laughed again. This man was ridiculous. “Yeah, with how hard Viktor’s been trying to charm him, I can see them getting together any day now.”

“Oh, no, Yuuri won’t return the advances until the job is done.” Phichit shook his head.

“You say that, but Viktor can be very persuasive,” Chris grinned.

“Would you like to place a bet on that?” Phichit returned the look.

“Yeah, sure. 20 bucks says that Yuuri will crack before the job is done,” Chris nodded and held out his hand.

Phichit shook it. “You’re on.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor gazed at Yuuri, curled up on his couch, his eyes closed. Makkachin was napping with him, nestled in Yuuri’s arms. 

Viktor felt guilty. Yuuri was with him 24/7, keeping him safe from an imagined threat, pushing himself beyond any human limit. The brunette was sleeping now, but Viktor could count the number of times he’d seen him sleep in the past few weeks on one hand. The exhaustion was clear on the younger man’s face all the time, dark bags forming under his eyes. Walking into the office this morning, the brunette had aimed wrong and walked straight into the frame instead of through the door. Viktor would like to think that it was because Yuuri was distracted by his beauty, but he had a suspicion that Yuuri had simply been mostly asleep. The younger man was also speaking most of this thoughts out loud. Viktor had thought Yuuri was becoming more open with him, but he quickly realized that Yuuri wasn’t aware he wasn’t just thinking things in his head when he responded to one of Yuuri’s mutterings. Yuuri had jumped and turned bright red, stuttering for almost a full minute until Viktor resolved not to answer Yuuri unless he was positive that the words were directed at him. Viktor had even caught him staring longingly at the couch a few times before he finally sat down and dozed off. He was standing guard when Viktor went to bed and was still there when he woke. Viktor knew that if anyone walked into his office now, Yuuri would jerk awake, ready to protect him.

Viktor was guilty, there was no reason for Yuuri to have to stress himself this much. And despite how awful he felt about it, it was  _ nice _ . It was nice to be cared for like he was special. Sure, everyone wanted the famous Viktor Nikiforov’s attention, his favor, but Yuuri just wanted him to be safe. He studied the beautiful sleeping face across the office, remembering it twisted with anguish just a week ago.

When Yuuri had run up to him in the mall, he had been so panicked... thinking he’d lost Viktor, the fear written all over his honest face. Viktor had felt bad that he had made Yuuri worry, but there had also been a warm feeling in his chest. Someone had been looking for him, not because they wanted him for some reason, but because they were worried about his safety.

VIktor wanted to tell Yuuri the truth so the man could stop pushing himself so hard, but at the same time he never wanted Yuuri to leave his side. He was torn, and had no idea what to do.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Viktor’s secretary poked her head into the room.

“Yes?” Viktor tore his eyes away from Yuuri who had just startled awake to smile at the secretary.

“There’s a problem at the shoot with Glam magazine,” the secretary looked nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, calmly folding his hands in front of him.

“Well… They called and said that they had been hoping… Well, sir, they want you to do the modelling.” the secretary bit her lip.

A slow grin spread across Viktor’s face, and he turned to Yuuri. “Yuuri, put on that suit I bought you!” he said.  “We have to go across town.”

Yuuri scrambled to his feet, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he went to fetch the suit that Viktor had insisted on buying him. 

Oh, this would be fun. Viktor could do a photoshoot and maybe Yuuri would appreciate the way he looked sprawled out for the photographer. If nothing else had worked, Vitkor was positive his modelling skills could charm the pants off of just about anyone, even his frustratingly professional, gorgeous bodyguard.

 

``~`**`~``

 

On the set of the shoot, the magazine photographers were overjoyed to see Mr. Nikiforov appear, but Yuuri was seething. He was on the side, twitching anxiously every time someone moved too quickly. While he could appreciate that before Viktor was the CEO of Diamonds & Ice, he was an incredible model himself--he had appreciated that fact  _ quite _ a bit in the past--if the man sent him one more sultry look he was going to snap like an over stretched rubber band. No one deserved this much stress. This was the last straw. When they got back to Mr. Nikiforov’s office, he would sit the man down and have a talk about his reckless behavior. 

Yuuri couldn’t handle this any longer. As soon as they got back, he would reprimand Mr. Nikiforov for not having his own safety in mind and then ask to be replaced after having lost his composure with a client. It was probably better that way, after all, Yuuri was already too emotionally attached to Mr. Nikiforov. He should have turned down the job in the first place. There were plenty of good agents who could take his place.

When they returned to the office, Mr. Giacometti was waiting for them, but Yuuri ignored him. As soon as the door closed, Yuuri turned to Mr. Nikiforov. “Sir, just  _ what _ were you thinking?”

“They wanted me to do the shoot, so I went?” Mr. Nikiforov blinked at him innocently.

“Mr. Nikiforov, no one at that shoot was screened. Any one of them could have been the one threatening you. Why are you so flippant about your safety? How am I supposed to keep you out of harm’s way if you blatantly disregard the lines I set up? Can you at least pretend to take this seriously? This is your life at stake!” Yuuri exploded.

Mr. Nikiforov gaped at him like a fish.Yuuri was already kicking himself for his outburst. Mr. Giacometti was the first to speak. “Viktor, you should tell him.”

“Tell him?” Mr. Nikiforov looked at Mr. Giacometti with wide eyes.

“Yes,” the blonde sighed. “Look at the poor kid, he’s exhausted. Tell him the truth.”

Mr. Nikiforov looked like a deer caught in headlights for a second before he relaxed into his usual, composed state. “You’re right, Yuuri. I’m not really taking this seriously because it’s not serious. The letter is from my nephew who works at the company. He was frustrated with me and I was playing along with his little game, but I can assure you, there is no real threat.”

Yuuri blinked at Mr. Nikiforov for a full minute before he reached up and slowly loosened his tie. Was it hot in here? Was anyone else finding it a little hard to breathe suddenly? “No real threat? What was your endgame?”

Mr. Nikiforov bit his lip. “I wanted Yura to confess, but I’m not sure how to make that happen.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “This would have been good information to have from the beginning, Mr. Nikiforov. I can’t express how angry I am right now, but you are still a client of my company and it’s my job to help you. Let’s get your nephew to confess.”

“How?” Mr. Giacometti spoke up.

“Simple. We escalate the threat. Make more letters and send them anonymously to Mr. Nikiforov and then we spread a rumor that I’m about to close in on the person who made the threats, and that they’re going to be in a lot of trouble. Anyone with any sort of self preservation instinct would come forward and make it clear that they didn't send the new letters,” Yuuri crossed his arms.

Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes lit up. “You’re brilliant, Yuuri!”

Mr. Giacometti laughed. “Well, let’s get down to business.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Three weeks, seven threatening letters and a very productive rumor mill later, Yuri was marching into Viktor’s office. He was obviously stressed, his clothes a bit disheveled, his hair out of place. “Look. I sent the first threatening letter. It was me, okay? But I had  _ nothing _ to do with the rest of these threats.”

Viktor leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk, grinning like a cheshire cat. Yuuri stood just off to the side, behind him. “I know, Yura,” Viktor said.

Yuri gaped at him. “What do you mean, you know?”

“We wrote the other letters,” Yuuri said calmly. “I recorded the confession as you asked, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled at Yuuri and then turned back to Yuri. “My dear nephew, let this be a lesson to you. Don’t play in the ocean if you can’t handle the sharks.”

“I really, really hate you,” Yuri hissed.

“We just played  _ your _ game, Yu~ri~o,” Viktor teased.

Yuri growled and turned and stomped out of the office. Viktor dissolved into laughter and Yuuri gave a small, self-satisfied smile. “Well, Mr. Nikiforov, it seems as though my job here is done.”

Viktor deflated a bit. While it was fun to beat Yuri at his own game, the end meant that Yuuri would have to leave. Yuuri walked around the desk to stand in front of it, and Viktor gazed up at him. “It does seem so” Viktor said. He frantically searched for anything he could say to keep Yuuri there with him.

“Does that mean I’m released from duty, sir?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? If, after everything, Yuuri had managed to remain professional, the man had to be straight. There was no way he was interested in Viktor. “Yes, Yuuri. You’re free of me and of this job.”

Yuuri leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk, meeting Viktor’s eyes. “In that case... if you don’t kiss me right now, Viktor, I’ll be very upset.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor stared up at him with wide eyes.

Yuuri frowned when Viktor didn’t move and then reached out, grabbing Viktor’s silk tie and pulled him forwards by it until their lips were barely an inch apart. “Or was all that flirting just for show?”

Viktor closed the distance, sealing their lips in a kiss. When they pulled back he whispered. “No, Yuuri. It was not all for show.”

“Thank god,” Yuuri laughed softly. “I thought this job was going to be the end of me.”

“Why did you think that?” Viktor blinked at him. 

“I’ve wanted you since day one, and I couldn’t do a thing about it until the job was over,” Yuuri laughed again.

“Dammit, I owe your friend $20,” Chris said from the doorway.

“My friend?” Yuuri turned to look at Chris.

“Yeah, Phichit. Tell him I’ll be by to pay up within a week,” Chris crossed his arms. “Viktor, your seduction techniques failed me.”

Viktor laughed as Yuuri looked on confused. “Yuuri, please, let me take you out to dinner tonight?”

Yuuri blushed adorably. “Okay.”


End file.
